femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Snakesonaplane2/Tina Lark (Bumblebee)
Tina Lark (Gracie Dzienny) is a villainess from the 2018 movie Bumblebee. She is a cruel girl who enjoys bullying the protagonist Charlie Watson; even going as far as making fun of the fact that Charlie's dad died from a heart attack. Tina likes to dress in very short skirts and is the girlfriend of Tripp Summers, who is a popular guy but not a jerk like his girlfriend is. She also hangs around with two other mean girls who enjoy making life miserable for Charlie as much as Tina does. She is first seen at the local amusement park with her boyfriend and her friends. Charlie works at the park and accidentally spills drinks on Tina’s boyfriend, Tripp. Tina and her friends taunt Charlie that she’s going to get fired, and then mock her job and outfit. Tina throws her trash at Charlie and then walks to her car. Tina is next seen on top of a cliff with a lot of other kids, including her boyfriend, Tripp and mean girl lackeys. Charlie has driven to the top of the cliff in Bumblebee, who can transform into a car, and is surprised to find a gathering of people on the cliff top. Tripp is going to dive off into the water and asks if anyone wants to join him. Bumblebee gives Charlie a little shove forwards, knowing she used to be on the dive team when she was younger. Tripp comes over to Charlie and asks if she wants to dive in with him, Tina looks jealous that her boyfriend is talking to Charlie, and constantly glares at her. Tripp manages to convince Charlie to jump, and he dives first. Charlie walks to the cliff edge but changes her mind at the last minute and heads back to the car. Tina and her friends gleefully head over to Charlie in the car and knock on the window. Tina tells Charlie that the dive was her “big moment to look cool”. She then calls the car an embarrassment and suggests Charlie’s dead father buy her a new one. Tina’s friends enjoy the mean jibe and laugh, as Tina walks off with a cruel grin on her face. That evening Charlie, her friend Memo, and Bumblebee go to Tina’s house to get some form of revenge on her. They only planned to toilet paper the house, but Bumblebee ends up jumping on Tina’s prized BMW car instead and completely destroys it. The car alarm goes off and the protagonists make a quick escape. Tina emerges from the house and yells out as she sees that her car has been completely crushed. Notes *The character is only called Tina in the credits, but her surname was revealed in a deleted scene, as well as “Bumblebee: The Junior Novel”, which accompanies the movie. Gallery Tina Lark Bumblebee 01.jpg|Charlie spills drinks on Tripp, with Tina watching Tina Lark Bumblebee 02.jpg|Tina mocks Charlie Tina Lark Bumblebee 03.jpg|Tripp takes his shirt off... Tina Lark Bumblebee 04.jpg|...much to Tina's delight Tina Lark Bumblebee 05.jpg|Tina throws trash at a kneeling Charlie Tina Lark Bumblebee 06.jpg|Tina with her friends by the car Tina Lark Bumblebee 07.jpg|Tina smugly glances back at Charlie Tina Lark Bumblebee 08.jpg|Tina getting into her BMW Tina Lark Bumblebee 09.jpg|Tina with her mean girl lackeys Tina Lark Bumblebee 10.jpg|Tina watches with a smile Tina Lark Bumblebee 11.jpg|Tina and her friends come over to taunt Charlie Tina Lark Bumblebee 12.jpg|"That was your big moment to look cool" Tina Lark Bumblebee 13.jpg|Tina and her friends insult Memo too Tina Lark Bumblebee 14.jpg|"This car is an embarrassment, you should have your dad buy you a better one" Tina Lark Bumblebee 15.jpg|Tina enjoys reminding Charlie that her father is dead Tina Lark Bumblebee 16.jpg|The mean girls gleefully walk off Tina Lark Bumblebee 17.jpg|Tina is shocked to see that her BMW has been destroyed Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Choker Necklace Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Rich Category:Sadist Category:Schoolgirl Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Humiliated